When Bad Things Turn Good
by OMGitsGEORGIE
Summary: Amy and Tom witness a horrific crime which forces them into witness protection. Amy falls for the undercover agent in their school, Aiden Grimshaw, but what will Dan Scott be prepared to do to keep her and Tom quiet?
1. A Hidden Secret

After what seemed like the longest car journey of my, we finally arrived at our new home. It was a detached house, huge compared to our old place. 'A new start' Dad had said trying to convince us, but we knew he was trying to convince himself as well. None of us had wanted to move, but we had to, for our own safety. Dad had tried his hardest to put up a strong front for me and my brother but we could both see through it, he was just as scared as us.

We were all sat in the roomy car outside our new house, none of us speaking or making any effort to get out the car, but all looking in amazement at how big this house was. After a few minutes Dad finally opened his car door and stepped out onto the freshly cut grass that lined either side of the driveway where our car sat. Muttering something along the lines of 'come on kids' he promptly shut his door and proceeded to walk up the entrance of the property. Me and Tom followed suit and left the car to enter the house. It was a sunny day and we all had shorts and t-shirts on to avoid overheating. I pulled the earphones out as I walked up the gravel path. Tom had decided to pull his suitcase out the car whereas Dad and I left ours to collect later.

The outside of the property seemed intimidating as I got closer, making me feel smaller and smaller the closer I got. I made little effort to walk up the few steps in front of the door. Tom was walking behind me, dragging his feet and suitcase. His eyes were fixed on his feet seeming withdrawn. I slowed down as he caught up with me. "Are you okay?" I questioned. He made no effort to respond and kept the same pace walking into the large hallway welcoming us into the house. Straight ahead there was a staircase which, reaching a large window, split to the left and right. Dad was stood in the hall talking to someone dressed in a white suit with an even whiter apron covering it. He was tall with black hair that was greying at the sides. He looked about 40 years old.

The entrance had a marble floor which was designed into black and white squares. As you looked left there seemed to be a living room covered with a red luscious carpet and thick red heavy curtains. The furnishings were maroon with gold looking features. To the right seemed to be a dining room which had wooden features running throughout. There was a large oak looking table in the centre of the room and large backed wooden chairs sat round it.

I had been too busy to notice the army of house workers fetching our belongings from the car. Tom had insisted that none of them touch his things and had been back and fro collecting them. Dad was waving his hand in front of my face. "Amy!" he shouted.

"Sorry Dad. What was it you were after?" I managed after pulling myself back to reality. Dad looked tired, and not just as if he had missed a few nights sleep, but exhausted. His eyes were pale blue whereas they always used to be so bright, his hair had started to grey, and his face looked as though it were drooping. His smile had even lost its light when he was talking to me.

* * *

Please R+R xxx


	2. A Distraction

Hi Guys, really hope you like this second part.

* * *

*****Tom's POV*****

I couldn't think straight. I couldn't form coherent thoughts in my head. I kept getting flashes of what had happened. It was horrible. Seeing her in that much pain and not being able to save her. No one should ever go through that, ever. I felt the tears sting my eyes as they threatened to fall again. I looked up to stop them falling. I had to try and stay strong, if not for myself, then at least for Amy.

I was always looking out for her, even though she didn't need me to, but what are big brothers for? I had been there and held her hand when she had first ridden her bike. I had been there when she fell off with the plasters, of course only mum and dad could make her stop crying by kissing it better, but I tried to be the best brother I could, it's the way I was brought up. Mum had always made sure that me and Amy was close and that we looked out for each other, and that's why I feel so guilty that Amy had witnessed the same thing I did.

That night I was going out with some friends. Mum was working late and Dad was away on business. It was just me and Amy at home as Mum didn't think she'd be back too late. I told Amy that I was going out and she wanted to come with me. She always got on real well with my friends, even though she was 2 years younger than me. On any other night I would have let her join me, but we were going to the warehouses to smoke and I didn't want Amy to know, or tell mum or dad, so I told her that she wasn't allowed to come with me. Of course, she wanted to come even more, and she was right, I couldn't make her stay at home, but I left her there and went out with my mates. I don't feel guilty for that. The part I feel guilty for is that I was naive enough to not think Amy would sneak out and follow us.

I hated the fact that this had happened, that we had to start a new life and lie about our whole lives just so we wouldn't be found. I had to leave all my friends, and lie to them all. Dad had found it the hardest to deal with. He hadn't spoken to us at all since it happened. Luckily mum's sister had been helping out a lot, but when we were moved into witness protection we had to lie to her too. All the housekeepers in our new 'home' were undercover police officers.

I went straight upstairs to my room. I tugged my suitcase in after me and stood it up against the wall as I pushed the door shut. As I head the door click shut I let out a sigh of relief. For the first time in a few days I was alone. Even it was only alone in a room, which was inside a house swarmed with police, it was nice to be alone. I took in my surroundings. The walls were cream with a matching decor, like curtains and cushions. There was a large window to the right which a mahogany desk was sat under, with a laptop and a computer chair already supplied. The bed was a double, with a light blue bed spread. I was drawn to sit on the bed. I had tried so hard to stop thinking about what had happened, but it was too difficult. I needed to keep myself busy. Even sleeping didn't help as I dreamt of it. There was no escaping. There was a knock on my bedroom door, or at least I thought so. I'd been hearing things too often after the event. Speaking seemed too much effort so instead I got up from my bed, pondered over to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. When I heard the knocking again I twisted the knob until the door clicked open. There was a female police officer at the door. She smiled as I pulled the door open.

"Hi Tom, my names Peyton, I'm going to be your fake girlfriend. Just to make sure that you have protection at school as well as at home. I hope that's okay with you." She was the first person who'd actually considered how things may affect me by asking me that. I smiled.

"Sure Peyton, that's fine." I mumbled. She was wearing her police officers uniform so I couldn't really tell if she had a good body. She had a pretty face and a good smile. "I think you may stand out a bit if you don't change." I told her and she blushed.

"Of course, sorry. Do you mind if I come in here and change?" She said holding up a black bag which she indicated had clothes in. I just nodded and stepped aside as she slid past me. I watched as she took her police belt off with her handcuffs and gun attached to. I didn't know whether to turn away or not. She had her back to me so I guess it wasn't too bad. I watched as she slid her jacket off and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She was attractive. There was no way anyone was going to believe that she was girlfriend. She pulled on a blue and white chequered shirt and slowly buttoned it up and her blonde curls fell onto her shoulders. She kept her black trousers on, which flattered the lower half of her body. When she had finished she turned to face me noticing that I had been watching and blushed again.

"How do I look?" She asked me.

"G-Good, you look good." I stammered. She laughed and walked past me motioning for me to follow her downstairs, which I did, like a hopeless puppy. Maybe this would take my mind off things.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please R&R x x x


End file.
